vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alone with Everybody
Alone with Everybody is the sixteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixtieth episode of the series overall. Summary THE REMAINING WHITE OAK BULLET — When rumors begin to spread about the remaining White Oak bullet, dangerous foes descend upon New Orleans in an attempt to take down Klaus once and for all. As the threats continue to grow, Elijah urges his siblings to lay low at the compound while Marcel, Vincent and Josh chase down a lead involving a mysterious vampire named Sofya, who may have the answers they’re looking for. Meanwhile, tensions inside the compound build as Kol is forced to come face to face with his brother Finn, the person responsible for his death. Elsewhere, Klaus and Hayley seek shelter with her former pack and stumble upon some unsettling news involving the threat against them. Davina and Freya also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Guest Cast *Taylor Cole as Sofya *Dan Martin as Hollis *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson (uncredited) Trivia *Antagonist: Lucien Castle and Sofya *This episode will mark Finn's first reunion as an Original Vampire with his siblings since he tried to destroy them as a witch possessing Vincent. *Davina attacks Finn using a spell to trap him forever as the thing he hates the most being a vampire as he originally wanted Freya to place him in a witches body. *Davina locks Finn's spirit in his body, condemning to live for the rest of his life as a vampire. *The vampire Sofya is working for a mysterious figure and she claims he wants the Mikaelsons to pay for their sins. She is so afraid of him that she doesn't dare reveal his identity. *Near the end of the episode, Vincent changes side to help Sofya because the Ancestors want him to help her employer. Klaus learns Lucien's company is still hunting for werewolves. *Freya is kidnapped by Lucien, revealing he wants to do a spell that require a Mikaelson witch, the white oak (bullet), and lots of werewolf venom (this might be the reason for him hunting werewolves). It is unknown if he is the mysterious figure Sofya is working for. *This will be the first episode to feature Lucien having scenes with Kol in present day. The last time they were seen together was in a flashback in For the Next Millennium. *Camille does not appear in this episode. Continuity *Lucien Castle was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire. Body Count * 2 of Sofya's vampires - heart extraction; killed by Marcel Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is the first solo album by English singer-songwriter , released via Hut Records in June 2000. **'' '' also refers to a pop folk band from Toulouse, France, named after this album. Quotes |-|Promo= : Freya: "Finn's return is an opportunity to fix what's broken." : Elijah: "How can you be certain?" :Elijah: (To Finn): "How was hell?" :Kol: "He's luring his enemies out of the woodwork." :Marcel: (To Elijah): "The great sibling rivalry is about to take on a whole new meaning." |-|Extended Promo= : Freya: "Finn's return is an opportunity to fix what's broken." : Elijah: "How can you be certain?" : Elijah (To Finn): "How was hell? Is it warm this time of year?" : Kol: "He's luring Nik's enemies out of the woodwork." : Davina: "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine." : Marcel (To Elijah): "The phrase "sibling rivalry" is about to take on a whole new meaning." |-|Webclip= : Kol: "I saw him with my own eyes, Finn must've come back when Davina resurrected me. The spell was tied to the blood of the Mikaelson line. Either it worked on him or he found a way to hijack it. Either way the only how I care about is how long I'm going to make him suffer before I kill him." : Elijah: "Restrain brother, for now." : Kol: "Why? Finn is clearly the one spreading rumors about missing white oak. He's luring Nik's enemies out of the woodwork, it's all part of his tedious revenge fantasy." : Freya: "You're wrong, those rumors began before either of you returned, Finn's innocent." : Kol: "Innocent? Pardon me love but Finn has tried to kill the rest of us more than once. He's an enemy to our family" : Freya: "He is our family, Finn's return is an opportunity to mend all wounds and fix what's broken." : Kol: "He didn't just drop a bloody vase, HE MURDERED ME!" : Elijah: "You seem certain." : Kol: "Are you honestly siding with her?" : Elijah: "Time and again Finn has demonstrated nothing but contempt towards this family so you tell me, how can you be so certain that he would return to us in peace?" |-|Sneak Peek= : Klaus: "Absolutely not!" : Hayley: "We need to blend in! You could start by losing the thousand-dollar jacket." : Klaus: "Tell me again why we're on a scenic tour of Methamphetamine Country, and not compelling a jet to some far-off -preferably tropical- destination?" : Hayley: "Look, I'm not the one with an army of pissed-off vampires coming after me. Can I have the keys?" : Klaus: On a scale from one to ten, exactly how much am I going to despise this little plan of yours?" : Hayley: "I would say a solid eighty-five." : Klaus: "Oh good..." |-|Inside clip= : Marcel: "As long as we have a legion of Mikaelson enemies in town, how about you just let 'em do their job?" : Elijah: "You know, Marcel, I was just looking for a little me-time." : Marcel: "Well, as soon as they know you're safe and sound, they'll be more than happy to give you all the "me-time" you want." : Marcel (to Elijah): "If you stayed put, maybe they could devote more of their energy to finding out who's got their hands on that missing white oak bullet?" : Vincent: "Can I help you? : Sofya: "I believe you already have! : Sofya: Welcome. : Vincent (to Josh & Marcel): That's her. : Sofya: You are the lucky few... : Marcel: "I got a beat on the bullet. Whoever found it is offering it up to the highest bidder... of which there are more than a few." : Elijah: "This is your idea of good news?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x16 Promo (HD) The Originals Alone with Everybody Trailer The CW The Originals 3x16 Webclip - "Alone with Everybody" The Originals Alone with Everybody Scene The CW The Originals Inside Alone with Everybody The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR316a 0034.jpg OR316a 0241.jpg OR316a 0312.jpg OR316a 0456.jpg OR316b 0087.jpg OR316b 0362.jpg OR316b 0423.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three